To route packets from one network component to another network component, packets are sent through routers and switches. A router generally connects layer 2 networks that make up a larger interconnected network. The packet is sent to the router of the layer 2 network where the packet originates. The router will send the packet to a second router, which will either forward the packet to yet another router if the packet's destination is not part of the layer 2 network associated with the second router, or the second router puts the packet onto its layer 2 network if its associated layer 2 network contains the packet's destination. A control plane is a part of a router's architecture that controls how the packet is forwarded. Generally, a control plane has a routing table that lists the components of the interconnected network and their locations. The control plane consults the routing table when determining how to forward the packet. Additionally, the control plane follows a routing protocol that specifies how routers communicate with other routers.